Black day, White day
by Gwen Jeen White
Summary: En San Valentín las chicas se confesaban, al mes siguiente era el día blanco donde los chicos respondían o correspondían. Karin pensaba que ella debería esperar el día negro, que estaría sola… Estaba equivocada. [Viñeta] Regalo de San Valentín para la comunidad HitsuKarin : 3


**Notas:** Una pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió al leer cómo son las costumbres de este día en Japón. No importa si no saben, va a ser explicado pero por si las dudas:

"_Howaito dee"_ es la pronunciación japonés de _"with day."_

"_El día negro"_ es el 14 de abril, celebrado en honor de la amistad, para quienes no han recibido regalos o declaraciones en los otros dos meses ^^

**Disclaimer: Bleach es entera propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Black Day, White Day**

**.**

—Estúpida —la vio maldecir entre dientes por sexta vez en voz alta, dejando que su palabra, cargada de rencor hacia sí misma, se convirtiera en una onda de sonido que se perdió como un susurro.

Supuso que ella había comenzado a maldecirse en el instante en que despertó por la mañana, cuando volteó somnolienta el rostro y observó la fecha en el calendario. Seguro quería una vía de escape que la distrajera de pensarla pues el catorce de febrero era una fecha prohibida para ella.

Quien la observara, notaría el suave rosado en sus párpados y podría ver sus ojos cristalizados. Pero a la vez confundirían la razón de su estado.

Él no lo hacía. Sabía a detalles los motivos que la llevaron a alejarse de barullo de la civilización, y adentrarse en la espesura del pequeño bosque que se creaba al cruzar el parque central de Karakura.

Fue el catorce de febrero, un mes atrás. Ese día, como en cada año, era el que las chicas esperaban con ansias. Las adolescentes y preadolescentes, o jóvenes solteras compraban chocolates, vestían sus mejores ropas e iban en busca de su hombre soñado, pues ese era el día de las declaraciones. Donde los chicos recibían obsequios de sus amigas o personas interesadas en ellos.

Él la conocía, ella no podría estar dolida por el no haberle dado nada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus pocos amigos, en San Valentín. De igual forma, había pasado un mes de ese hecho.

Era catorce de marzo en este día, por ello entendía que si la veían en aquel estado pensarían que no recibió ningún presente de ningún chico, tomarían eso como motivo. Aún así tampoco era lo que la entristecía.

—¿Qué quieres, Toushiro? —ella preguntó gritando, cosa que no lo exaltó. Sabía que era observadora, había reparado en su presencia en cuanto él llegó.

La contempló por unos segundos,… había estado llorando.

—¿Qué te sucede, Kurosaki? —se atrevió a preguntarle. Pero se preguntaba para qué, cuando era de lo más obvio que era su culpa, y si no podía cambiar sus errores entonces la respuesta sería desperdiciada. Por eso, por un segundo agradeció su silencio, luego se irritó de ser ignorado.

—¿Es estúpido, no? —ella sonrió, con lagrimas retenidas en los ojos— es decir… ¿Quién se enamora de un fantasma?

Toushiro sintió una gran sensación de dolor crecer dentro suyo, no por ser llamado como lo que de por sí era, tampoco por la posibilidad de que ella creyera estúpido el sentimiento que tenía, sino por ver cómo ella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente con la vista fija al frente y una sonrisa de lástima a sí misma.

Su razonamiento era cierto, real como el viento que la despeinaba de a poco, era también difícil de aceptar. No estaba en el mundo humano para distraerse, el sobre interactuar con humanos era considerado como tal, sin embargo tampoco era un desalmado que dejaría por sentada la mentira de que no traía en su cabeza los mismos pensamientos y las mismas emociones que ella.

—Kurosaki…

Karin no deseaba oírlo, le molestaba saber de lo tonto de su apariencia, y no le gustaría causar pena a alguien. Pero la curiosidad la venció, lentamente giró su cabeza para observar a Toushiro.

Él se llevó la mano hacia la parte alta de su kimono que poseía un bolsillo interno, se acercó a ella con lentitud extendiéndole su puño cerrado e incitándola con la mirada a que ella le diera la suya.

Karin dudó tan solo un segundo, y con suavidad pasó su palma tomando el puño de Toushiro que se abrió dejándole sentir algo fino y pequeño.

Bajando la mirada, pudo ver que se trataba de una hoja plegada con una cinta turquesa cerrándola. En el borde exterior de un lateral, tenía escrito los kanjis del nombre de Toushiro con letras más pequeñas debajo. _Feliz Howaito dee Kurosaki Karin._

Como si fuera por instinto, cerró su palma llevándose la carta contra el pecho. Un pequeño rubor se asomó en sus mejillas, mirando al joven capitán que no hacía más que dar pasos en el aire, buscando la puerta souji abierta en el cielo que lo llevaría a la Soul Society.

Viéndolo irse, ella pudo sonreír con ternura. —Gracias.

No esperaría el día negro,… o tal vez lo haría para volver a encontrarse con él. Pero este día se dedicaría a leer la carta una y otra vez hasta que le lagrimaran nuevamente los ojos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Feliz día San Valentín, y gracias por leer!**


End file.
